Heavy Rain The Two Brothers
by Marionetcompagnie
Summary: Quelques années après les événements d'Heavy Rain, soldés par la mort de Scott Shelby, une nouvelle série de meurtre commence, le même modus operandi. Une famille en particulier se trouve plongée dans leurs origines...
1. Chapter 1

_[NB : Les dialogues ayant été originellement écrit en anglais; les dialogues en gras sont ceux qui étaient également en français dans le texte original]_

_Samedi_

_9:32 am._

_0.51 inches_

C'était une matinée d'automne ordinaire dans la banlieue New-Yorkaise lorsque Fye se leva ce matin là, les rideaux fermés, le bruit d'une légère pluie au dehors, et sa femme, Sophie, toujours endormie, à ses côtés, blottie dans ses bras. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres seulement. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle et lui fit décider de rester au lit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Il jeta un regard au réveil. Il était encore tôt, il n'avait donc pas à se presser; sans compter qu'il ne travaillait pas et n'aurait donc pas à se rendre à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, se frotta un œil, bailla discrètement. Il n'aimait pas réellement le bruit de la pluie au dehors, mais c'était toujours mieux que si un orage se pointait. Il avait toujours haï le bruit du tonnerre, l'avait toujours craint.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, plutôt sombre puisque le temps était mauvais et les rideaux toujours fermés. La chambre était dominée de bleue même si quelques touches de vert se trouvaient par-ci par-là. Il avait laissé la décoration au soin de sa femme, lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé, et c'était sa couleur préférée. Il sourit imperceptiblement. La chambre semblait si dérangée. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de ranger leurs vêtements la vieille, mais il irait sans doute les porter à laver plutôt que de les replacer dans l'armoire.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

_'Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle dort...'_

Il caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux blonds comme les siens, quoi qu'un peu plus clairs, puis se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, tourna la tête, puis ouvrit un œil. La première chose qu'elle trouva vu le charmant sourire de son époux et ses yeux remplis d'amour qui la fixaient. Toujours un peu endormie, elle sourit à son tour, s'étira avec précaution, bailla, une main délicate sur sa bouche rose. Elle resta collée à son buste nu et taillé lorsqu'elle se décida à parler d'une voix ensommeillée.

"**Coucou, toi...**"

"Bonjour, mon chaton. Tu as bien dormi ?" Elle s'étira de nouveau, se colla davantage à lui.

"Comme un bébé, merci~. Et toi ?"

"Avec toi, toujours." She giggled gently.

"C'est gentil~."

Elle se redressa finalement, contemplant elle aussi l'état de la chambre après une nuit agitée, souriant comme l'avait fait son mari. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, puis se redressa, se leva, sous le regard de son mari. Il ne le détourna pour se lever à son tour que lorsque la jeune femme alla attraper le sous-vêtement de la veille qui traînait au sol, allant lui aussi à la recherche de ses effets. Sophie prit ensuite un peignoir et s'en habilla, puis chercha dans sa commode quelques vêtements qu'elle mettrait dans la journée. Son mari avait prit la liberté de ramasser tous les vêtements au sol, tant qu'elle était occupée, mais elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'un regard de les lui donner, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres, se surélevant un peu, sur la pointe des pieds -il faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle-.

"Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu me rejoins ?" Malgré un sourire amusé, il secoua la tête.

"Non, je vais m'habiller et vérifier que les enfants sont réveillés, et faire le petit déjeuner."

"Tu es un coeur. Je serais pas longue."

Elle aussi avait un charmant sourire au visage, un peu taquin, sans doute à cause des manières de son époux, de cet accent britannique et de ces phrases irréprochables, de sa galanterie. Puisqu'elle avait les bras remplis de vêtements, il lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et eut droit à un nouveau baiser, sur la mandibule, cette fois. Il entreprit ensuite de s'habiller. Fye préférait procéder à sa toilette le soir, en rentrant du travail, afin de nettoyer son corps de la sueur de la journée et de l'odeur de l'éther qui l'entourait constamment. Il savait que Sophie ne supportait pas cette odeur, même si elle n'en disait jamais rien. Il s'approcha donc de sa garde robe et en sortit un boxer propre, un pantalon droit cendré, un gilet vert olive, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. L'Anglais s'habilla rapidement pour passer la porte de la chambre et longer le couloir, passant la salle de bain d'où il entendait l'eau couler pour arriver près des chambres de ses enfants. Il entrouvrit celle des jumelles et aînées, Rose et Aurore, mais elles dormaient toujours. En revanche, son fils, Thomas, qui avait six ans et trois de moins que ses sœurs, se réveilla lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

_'Oh... Je l'ai réveillé.'_

Le petit homme blond se redressa donc sur son lit alors que son père venait s'y asseoir. La chambre de ses sœurs étaient peinte de rose et de jaune, remplie de motifs de fleurs, de nuages, de soleils, mais la sienne était plutôt étoilée et marine. Le sol était bleu océan, son lit en forme de bateau, la plafond une voute étoilée, des posters des astres spatiaux sur les murs, des jouets fusée, voilier, pirates ou cosmonautes. La mer et les étoiles étaient deux passions plutôt contraires, mais deux passions du petit garçon tout de même. Fye caressa ses cheveux.

"Désolé, fiston, je ne voulais pas te déranger."

Il se frotta les yeux mais ne parla pas, regardant simplement son père en tendant les bras. Le Britannique soupira intérieurement. Malgré ses six ans, Thomas était plutôt en retard. Il parlait peu, avait tendance à pleurer lorsqu'il n'avait pas sa mère, ou son père, ou au moins ses sœurs avec lui, et l'école était toujours une épreuve un peu difficile pour lui. Son esprit s'égarait parfois dans un monde qui n'était manifestement pas celui des personnes qui l'entouraient. Un autiste... Le cœur de Sophie s'était brisé lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, mais ses parents étaient si attentionnés que sa situation s'était bien améliorée en quelques années.

Il accepta finalement l'accolade, prenant son garçon dans ses bras, mais le reposant peu après à ses côtés, lui prenant juste la main pour descendre avec lui. Il devait absolument s'habituer à ne pas toujours être porté. D'autant qu'il se faisait lourd pour le pauvre Britannique qui commençait à se faire vieux. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quarante ans, son dos le lui rappelait souvent ! Ils descendirent tous les deux et Fye alluma la télévision pour son fils, attendit qu'il soit assez perdu pour ne pas se soucier de son absence pour enfin aller dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'habiller : il savait que sa femme voudrait aller lui faire prendre un bon bain avant tout. Sophie, d'ailleurs, sortit de la douche peu après, propre, fraiche et habillée d'une robe bleue à manche longue, ses jambes réchauffées par des collants de laine blancs. Dès qu'elle aperçu son fils, elle alla déposer un baiser sur son front, le saluant en français, et le prit dans ses bras sans hésitation dès qu'il le quémanda. Elle rejoignit son époux dans la cuisine : il commençait à préparer les ingrédients pour faire, sans aucun doute, des gaufres. Il avait même déjà sortit le moule.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

Il se retourna. Même s'il fut peu ravi de voir Thomas dans les bras de sa femme, il ne dit rien. Il avait beau le lui répéter, Sophie faisait moins d'effort que lui pour aider Thomas à se libérer de sa dépendance maternelle. Elle appréciait sans doute trop l'idée que son enfant ne puisse jamais la quitter. Il secoua doucement la tête pour lui répondre, se retourna vers le comptoir.

"Non merci. Mais tu pourrais réveiller les filles si elles ne sont pas descendues dans quelques minutes. Même si je suis sûr qu'elles accourrons en sentant les gaufres..."

Elle hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Elle préférait toujours l'aider lorsque c'était lui qui faisait la cuisine, mais c'est vrai que c'était souvent elle qui préparait le petit déjeuner, puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire avant de partir à l'hôpital. Fye se contentait souvent d'une tranche de pain et de confiture malgré les remontrances de Sophie. La vie d'un médecin n'est jamais vraiment facile.

La jeune française laissa donc son mari à la cuisine et repartit avec son fils dans le salon, s'assit dans le canapé devant la télévision allumée.

Comme l'avait prévu le Britannique, les deux jumelles ne tardèrent pas à descendre, une fois réveillées, certainement alléchées par l'odeur, toujours dans leur pyjama. Pour les reconnaître plus facilement, ou plutôt pour que leur père les reconnaisse plus facilement, Sophie avait pris l'habitude d'habiller Rose en rose, vert, et Aurore en bleu, ou jaune. Leur pyjama ne faisait pas exception. Elles allèrent embrasser leur mère, puis leur père, le détournant de ses fourneaux pour quelques secondes, puis retournèrent au salon, s'asseoir elles aussi sur le canapé, regarder elles aussi la télévision.

Ironiquement, il n'y avait jamais grand chose pour les enfants lors des matinées de fin de semaines, aussi Sophie avait changé plusieurs fois de chaînes à la recherche vaine d'un dessin animé ou d'une émission de jeunesse, et avait laissé la télécommande sur une chaîne d'information. A dire vrai, c'était plus pour son mari, qui écoutait alors d'une oreille distraite, car elle n'aimait pas réellement regarder le journal télévisé, en particulier celui de New-York. Il était toujours rempli de mauvaises nouvelles, d'agressions et de meurtres, de catastrophes naturelles en tout genre... Elle détestait entendre de telles monstruosités. Et elle détestait que ses enfants puissent entendre de telles monstruosités. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'après à peine quelques minutes elle se retourna vers eux, souriant doucement, affectueusement.

"**Et si vous jouiez ensemble les enfants, ou alliez attendre les gaufres de Papa dans la cuisine ? Moi je vais y aller.**"  
"**Moi aussi, maman."  
**"**D'accord, moi j'ai faim !**"

Elle leur fit de petites tapes d'affection dans le dos et les jumelles se levèrent et trottinèrent en direction de la cuisine, joyeusement, l'une derrière l'autre, allant s'asseoir à la table de bois clair, balançant les jambes sur leur chaises. Sophie resta encore assise un moment. Son fils gigota dans ses bras pour qu'elle le laisse au sol et qu'il rejoigne ses sœurs, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Le petit s'empressa de passer l'arche et de grimper sur une chaise aux côtés de ses soeurs. La jeune femme ne décida de suivre ses enfants que plusieurs minutes plus tard, et et s'était dirigé vers la pièce plus lentement, mais s'était pourtant arrêtée net, sa curiosité attisée par le téléviseur, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix masculine du présentateur annoncer une autre nouvelle terrifiante.

Fye tourna la tête quelques secondes, sourit à ses enfants lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il avait presque fini; les gaufres étaient bientôt dorées et goûteuses.

"J'espère que vous avez faim, mes puces."

"Je suis MORTE de faim, papa !" Il ricana doucement.

"Tu exagères, ...Au-rore. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez sur vos gaufres ?"

"Je veux des fraises et de la crème fouettée !"

"Je veux des bananes et du chocolat !" Il se mit de nouveau à rire, dos à elles. Ses filles étaient très énergiques et extraverties. Elles tenaient sans doute leur énergie de leur mère, d'ailleurs.

"Et qu'est-ce que Thomas veut sur ses gaufres, mon chéri ?"

Thomas ne répondit pas immédiatement, la tête tournée vers l'entrée de la cuisine, manifestement en train de penser à autre chose ou attiré par quelque chose en particulier. Rose, à ses côtés, passa donc une main devant son visage, le faisant sursauter puis se retourner, lui grattouilla la tête.

"**Tu veux quoi sur tes gauffres, Thommy ?**" Il prit un temps de reflexion, un doigt sur la bouche, dans la bouche.

"**Sirop.**"

"Du sirop d'érable donc." Fye hocha la tête. "Les filles, vous pourriez préparer ce qu'il faut ?"

"Oui papa !"

Il continua ses préparations un moment pendant que les deux blondes sortaient des placards et du réfrigérateur tout ce dont elles auraient besoin. Les gaufres furent prêtes en une petite minute et une fois placées dans un plat qu'il amena au centre de la table, le Britannique s'étonna finalement de ne pas voir sa femme sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. D'autant que Sophie était elle aussi restée une grande enfant : elle salivait toujours à la mention de crêpes, de sucreries, de chocolat, de gaufres.

_'C'est étrange...'_

Il plissa les yeux en fixant l'arche et penchant la tête. Sa femme était devant la télé, proche d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il s'occupa d'abord de ses enfants, leur servant une gaufre chacun, pour le moment, laissant les filles se débrouiller seules mais aidant le plus jeune à étaler le sirop. Ce n'est qu'une fois tout le monde servit qu'il appela son épouse, qui n'était étonnamment toujours pas venu les rejoindre.

"Sophie ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt."

"T-tu devrais venir voir ça, Fye."

Son ton sonnait plutôt préoccupé, et cela l'inquiéta. Il décida donc de laisser ses enfants seuls quelques secondes et passa l'arche pour rejoindre la femme blonde qui se tenait à quelques pas seulement, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Pris dans ses préparations, il n'avait pas entendu les nouvelles annoncées, mais le put à présent, et tourna lui aussi son regard, fronçant alors les sourcils, vers le poste.

"En effet, une seconde victime a été retrouvée dans un terrain vague près de Highline Park. LE garçon, Jimmy Adams, âgé de dix ans, a été découvert mort depuis plus de six heures, un origami représentant un chien dans la main droite et une orchidée déposée sur sa poitrine. Son visage a été couvert de boue. Ce modus operandi a été identifié par la police comme celui du malheureusement célèbre tueur aux origamis. Scott Shelby, le tueur d'origine, a été tué lors d'une tentative d'arrestation il y a plusieurs années, ce qui a bien sûr conduit laa police à penser que quelqu'un tente d'imiter ses rituels. Qui est-ce et pourquoi restent des questions en suspend. La population est appelée à rester très prudente. Le tueur agit durant la journée et dans des lieux publiques. De nombreux parents victimes du tueur aux origamis ont mentionné une étrange lettre arrivant avant que leur enfant ne disparaisse. Si vous recevez une lettre de ce genre, vous êtes naturellement encouragés à contacter les autorités compétentes immédiatement. Sans transition, de nouveaux événements en Lybie..."

C'est à ce moment là que le Britannique bougea, s'approcha du poste et l'éteignit. Sa femme avait baissé la tête, une main sur la bouche, l'air inquiète. Il alla immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses épaules, son dos.

"Highline park..." Elle murmura. "La première victime a été retrouvée dans Harlem... Comment ça se fait ? C'est si loin..."

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une raison ? Les meurtriers sont des fous. C'est pour ça qu'ils tuent de sgens. Ils sont cinglés. Tu ne penses pas ?"

"Peut-être..." Elle tremblait doucement. Il pouvait le sentir. "C'est... de plus en plus proche... De chez nous..."

"Ce n'est que la deuxième victime. Ce peut être une coïncidence. Ne t'inquiète pas... Comment pourrait-il arriver quelque chose à nos enfants ? Nous ne les laissons jamais seuls, pas même une seconde."

"J'imagine..."

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, se blottissant davantage contre le corps de son époux qui la resserra contre lui de ses bras. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle était toujours inquiète pour ses enfants. Il lui en fallait bien moins que cela pour qu'elle panique à leur propos. Elle tremblait toujours et tentait de respirer avec calme. Son mari finit par lever son menton de deux de ses doigts, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, un baiser tendre et réconfortant.

"Nous devrions rejoindre les enfants dans la cuisine."

Elle hocha lentement la tête, il se décolla d'elle et fit demi-tour. Elle lança un dernier regard à la télévision, éteinte, puis rejoignit enfin sa famille. Les filles avaient déjà terminé leur gaufre et en avait même pris une deuxième.

Sophie n'en mangea qu'une avec du sucre, et Fye les mangea nature.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lundi_

_2:37 pm._

_0.43 inches_

La fin de semaine avait été radieuse malgré la saison d'automne. Un grand soleil, pas une goutte de pluie, de tendres activités en famille; Du moins, en particulier le samedi, car dimanche, Fye était déjà retourné travailler. Les médecins ont malheureusement toujours peu de congés, car on ne cesse pas les maladies ou les accidents les fins de semaines ou les jours de fêtes. Elle avait passé en un éclair, trop vite, et le Lundi matin était arrivé et avait surtout effacé les inquiétudes à l'air farfelues de la petite Française.

Tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux. Le parc, les jeux à la maison, les repas... Elle bénissait chaque jour passé en famille comme si c'était le dernier.

Oui, de l'opinion de tous, il n'y avait sans doute rien de plus important pour Sophie que la famille et les moments passés tous ensemble; d'autant plus quand ses oncles, tantes, cousins et son père s'ajoutaient au tableau.

Fye avait pris l'habitude d'amener ses enfants à l'école lorsqu'il prenait la voiture pour se rendre au travail, jusqu'à New-York, au lenox Hill Hospital. La route quotidienne lui prenait toujours un certain temps, mais il n'aurait quitté cet hôpital pour rien au monde. C'est là qu'il avait été adopté lorsqu'il avait emménagé aux Etats-Unis et lorsqu'il avait donc quitté Londres, et le Saint Clements Hospital. C'était aussi un établissement au personnel souriant et sympathique, et il appréciait la plupart de ses collègues, même le Docteur Madsen, qui était un plaisantin dans l'âme et ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire des petites blagues ou de l'embarrasser. Mais il admirait par dessus tout son supérieur, le Docteur Thompson, un sympathique ancien dans l'hôpital dont l'appréciation était réciproque. Il était manifestement un grand amoureux de son travail, et très compréhensif, tout le personnel et les patients pouvaient le constater chaque jour. Fye n'était d'ailleurs pas moins apprécié dans l'hôpital. Lui aussi aimait son travail, prendre soin des autres, et était toujours courtois et souriant, toujours un mot gentil. La plupart des membres du personnel l'estimaient donc, même si d'autres ne pouvaient cacher une certaine jalousie.

Il faut dire que Fye avait tout pour lui : le caractère, le charme, le physique -combien de femmes se retournaient sur lui chaque jour...-, une belle maison de banlieue, un emploi idéal, une femme merveilleuse, douce, belle et sympathique, et trois magnifiques petits anges. La vie idéale. La vie parfaite.

Aurore, Rose et Thomas étaient tous les trois scolarisés dans le même établissement privé catholique de leur banlieue. C'est ce qu'avait voulu Sophie, et pour tout dire Fye n'avait pas été contre. Leur mère avait voulu qu'ils soient éduqués selon sa foi et qu'ils puissent disposer de cours de musique, et de cours de français -qu'ils pourraient, pour le premier, arrêter s'ils le désiraient. Surtout s'ils avaient hérité du manque complet de créativité de leur cher père...-. Fye quant à lui avait plutôt eu en perspective de leur offrir simplement une bonne éducation et un environnement de travail sain. L'Argent avait été loin d'être un problème. L'établissement proposait donc une éducation primaire et secondaire dans deux complexes distincts et était, bien évidemment puisque les enfants y étaient tous les trois scolarisés, mixte. L'école en question portait le doux nom de Mother Seton School et paraissait convenir parfaitement à la jeune mère et au père, aussi bien qu'aux enfants qui ne s'étaient jamais plaints.

Les deux fillettes partageaient plus ou moins leurs points forts ainsi que leurs faiblesses. Elles étaient toutes deux très douées en français, mais elles le parlaient aussi toutes deux couramment puisque leur mère s'était très bien occupée de leur enseigner la langue depuis qu'elles étaient venues au monde. Elle performaient également magnifiquement bien en musique, une qualité qu'elles avaient finalement bien tiré de leur mère et Rose en particulier semblait l'apprécier pleinement. Aurore avait également sans aucun doute tiré de son père une certaine aptitude à pratiquer le sport, la course en particulier. Elle se débrouillaient plutôt dans les autres sujets. Thomas lui, était un peu... différent, mais il faut dire que son autisme n'arrangeait pas les choses et faisait envisager à sa mère une éducation à domicile ou l'inscription à un établissement plus spécialisé. Pour autant le petit garçon n'était pas mauvais. Il parlait mieux le français que l'anglais, et semblait déjà avoir de bonnes prédispositions aux mathématiques. D'ailleurs, il semblait être attiré par les mystères de la science en général. Les étoiles et l'astronomie étaient déjà de ses fascinations. Sophie le voyait déjà souvent en petit scientifique et était fier de son petit garçon malgré ses nombreux problèmes.

En particulier, il avait toujours un peu de mal à se séparer de ses parents et n'était d'abord jamais très ravi de se rendre à l'école. Il oubliait pourtant vite son chagrin face à l'immensité de découvertes possibles dans un monde extérieur à la maison dans laquelle sa mère le chouchoutait tous les jours. Pour autant, il était toujours débordant de joie

Si leur père avait pris l'habitude de les emmener à l'école dans sa petite voiture anglaise, leur mère venait très souvent venir les chercher à pieds -il faut dire que l'établissement ne se trouvait pas bien loin de chez eux-, compte tenu du fait que le médecin n'avait généralement pas terminé ses quarts à l'heure où ses enfants sortaient des cours. Elle sortait généralement de chez eux aux environs de quatre heures et demi et avait le temps de marcher tranquillement jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, devant l'entrée de l'école, pour y attendre ses enfants. Ses filles sortaient le plus souvent accompagnées de leurs frères qu'elles tenaient toutes les deux par une main. Sophie avait toujours trouvé la scène particulièrement attendrissante et en avait même pris une photo, une fois, en souvenirs. Elle savait pertinemment que les enfants grandissaient.

Cette après-midi là, pourtant, Sophie ne se rendit pas à l'école à l'heure prévue.

La jeune mère étaient toute occupée à décrocher son linge en chantonnant avec douceur lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone qui retentit dans la maison la surprit et l'obligea à interrompre rapidement son activité. Elle se questionna immédiatement sur qui cela pouvait être : Fye et Iileena, sa meilleure amie, travaillaient. Son père se trouvait au Japon, donc ce n'était certainement pas lui : il devait encore dormir, à cette heure, il devait être à peine quatre heures du matin, là-bas. Personne d'autre ne l'appelait habituellement. Elle se fit quelques hypothèses rapides : Fye, qui reviendrait plus tôt ? Tout simplement un vendeur ? Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle décrocha avec hâte les derniers vêtements secs -ils ne le resteraient pas longtemps si elle les laissait accrochés; la météo avait annoncé une forte pluie toute la semaine- et se rendit ensuite avec son panier à linge dans la cuisine, où elle le posa, puis dans le salon où elle put finalement décrocher le combiné du téléphone et en stopper la sonnerie. Elle parla d'une voix douce, s'annonçant en s'inspirant de la façon dont son mari le faisait à l'habitude.

"Allô ? Mrs. Flowright à l'appareil. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

"Mrs Flowright ?" La voix de l'autre côté du fil semblait plutôt gênée, incertaine, et fit plisser les yeux, froncer les sourcils de la jeune mère. C'était une femme, plus ou moins jeune. Sa voix lui semblait familière. "Je suis Miss O'Caroll. Je suis l'institutrice de votre fils à la Mother Seton School-..."

Immédiatement, la visage de la jeune française se mit à blanchir, et sa main se posa sur sa poitrine. Que s'était-il passé pour que l'école vienne à l'appeler à deux heures de l'après-midi; et pour que cette femme parle avec ce ton embarrassé peu rassurant sur la nature des événements ? Elle déglutit, parla plus faiblement, mais aussi rapidement. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase.

"O-oui? Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il s'ets passé quelque chose ? Il y a un problème ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Je...Et bien, non, Mrs Flowright. Du moins je pense bien que non." Cette phrase fit lâcher un frisson glacé à la jeune femme qui parcourut son échine. "je crains que le problème ne soit d'ordre différent... Je... devine de ce que vous me dîtes que votre fils ne se trouve pas chez vous..."

"Q-quoi ?" Son visage blêmit même encore davantage, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en chancelant.

"Il semble que votre fils ait disparu peu après le déjeuner. Nous pensions qu'il aurait pu rentrer à la maison, sachant à quel point il est difficile pour lui de vous quitter..."

"Il n'est pas ici..."

Désemparée, les mots sortaient avec difficulté même si la seule envie qu'elle avait était de raccrocher, d'appeler la police, de sortir de chez elle et chercher son petit garçon partout où c'était possible.

"Il y aurait-il d'autres endroits où il aurait pu vouloir aller ? Peut-être est-il allé voir son père ? La française rétorqua avec vivacité."

"Son père travaille dans New-York city! Il l'a bien accompagné une fois, mais je ne pense pas que... st-ce que vous êtes bien sûre qu'il n'est pas dans l'école ? Je ne sais pas, caché quelque part, ou un gamin cruel qui l'aurait enfermé dans un casier !"

"Nous avons cherché partout et avons interrogé tous nos élèves dans chaque classe. J'ai bien peut qu'il ne soit pas ici."

"T-Thomas ne serait jamais capable de faire une fugue !"

"Et bien, il est vrai qu'il est plutot distrait, il aurait bien pu suivre-..."

La jeune mère reprit immédiatement plus fort. Les larmes avaient finalement perlé à ses yeux, sa voix tremblait, et elle tentait vainement d'effacer les gouttes coulant de ses yeux sur ses joues. Elle était à la fois triste et incroyablement furieuse, incapable de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucun coupable, ou même que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une broutille et que Thomas allait réapparaître dans quelques minutes, une heure au maximum, ayant juste été perdu dans les couloirs et ayant échappé miraculeusement aux recherches du personnel de l'école.

"Mon fils est peut-être malade, mais il n'est pas complètement stupide ! C-comment avez-vous pu être assez négligents pour le p-perdre ? Vous ne devriez pas même le quitter une seule fois des yeux!"

"Nous comprenons et nous vous présentons nos excus-..."

"Je me moque de vos excuses; vos excuses ne me rendront pas mon fils ! J'appelle la police, et vous devriez chercher mon fils bien plus activement avant que je ne vous colle un procès pour néglience, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Nous comprenons bien nos responsabilités, Mrs Flowright... Je suis profondément désolée..."

"Je l'imagine bien !" Sa voix se fit soudainement plus paniquée que furieuse, même un peu plus douce."Est-ce que mes filles vont bien ?"

"Oui, elles sont toujours en classe en ce moment"

"J-je viens les chercher. Il n'ets pas question que je les laisse dans votre école pour le reste de la journée !"

"Je comprends... Nous vous appellerons si nous avons la moindre nouvelle. Je suis désolé,e une fois de plus. J-je suis certaine que nous le trouverons rapidement."

"J'espère pour vous !"

Le visage maintenant complètement humide, elle raccrocha violemment puis attrapa d'un bras tremblant un des mouchoirs de la boîte posée sur la table basse du salon, essuyant ses larmes au fur et à mesure, même si c'était inutile. Son petit garçon ! Son pauvre petit garçon, perdu dans la nature ! Même si elle savait qu'elle devait immédiatement appeler la police, le premier numéro qu'elle eut le réflexe de composer fut celui de son époux. Elle tomba d'abord sur la secrétaire qui lui parla d'une voix douce. Mais elle ne la calma aucunement. Ce contretemps l'agaçait encore davantage.

"Lenox Hill Hospital, En quoi puis-je..."La jeune fille lui répondit sans cacher qu'elle pleurait.

"C'est ! Je vous en prie, passez-moi mon mari immédiatement !"

"?" Elle la connaissait, elle et son mari, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir la jeune femme à quelques reprises et voyant son époux tous les jours. Il la saluait toujours gaiement et poliment. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir, votre mari est en pleine opération. Vous allez devoir attendre un moment."

"Comme si ça m'importait ! Passez-le moi immédiatement ! C-c'est une urgence !" Le ton authoritaire de la française qui paraissait souvent être une si douce jeune femme surprit la secrétaire et lui assura qu'elle devait être prise au sérieux.

"Vraiment ? Je suis navrée, je ne peux vraiment pas vous le passer, mais je pourrais lui passer un message. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"N-notre fils a disparu !" Sophie éclata soudainement en sanglots. De l'autre côté du fil, la secrétaire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Q-quoi ? Patientez juste une seconde."

Une seconde ? Mais une seconde était déjà bien trop long pour la jeune mère qui s'impatienta dès qu'elle n'entendit plus rien dans le combiné et se remit à pleurer, à effacer ses larmes, piochant des mouchoirs bien trop souvent. Elle ne réussit qu'à entendre quelques mots par delà le combiné; tels que « urgence », « remplacement ». Après une minute qui parut aussi longue qu'une heure interminable pour la Française, la voix de la secrétaire se manifesta de nouveau.

"Vous avez de la chance, Mrs Flowright, votre mari était sur le point de commencer. Nous le remplaçons. Je vous le passe immédiatement."

"Oh! M-merci du fond du coeur !"

Son mari ne tarda pas à répondre. Manifestement, on ne lui avait rien précisé quant à la situation, si ce n'était qu'il fallait absolument qu'il en laisse son travail de côté, puisqu'il parla certes la voix paniquée -Sophie ne le ferait pas remplacer en chirurgie pour une broutille !-, mais commençant surtout par une question.

"S-sophie? Q-que se passe-t-il ? On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence ?" Elle lui répondit en pleurant.

"L'école vient de m'appeler... Ils ne parviennent pas à trouver Thomas !"

"Q-quoi ?"

"C-c-c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Je t'en prie, pitié, rentre à la maison...J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ici et maintenant !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive tout de suite !"

"S'il te plaît, ramène les filles en passant... Je ne les laisse pas là-bas une minute de plus ! J-j'appelle la police en même temps..."

"Très bien. Tiens le coup, Sophie. Je serai bientôt à la maison."

"M-merci..."

Raccrochant, elle laissa tomber son bras à ses côtés, se laissa elle-même tomber sur le dossier du canapé. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, impossibles à stopper, son buste se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations rapides, fortes et sans rythme. C'était sans doute le pire de ses cauchemars. Un de ses bébés, seul, dans la nature, introuvable. C'était la plus grande de ses peurs qui se réalisait soudainement ! Toutes les pires hypothèses passaient à travers son esprit. Il pouvait avoir été enlevé par un pervers, déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, ou renversé par un automobiliste, admis d'urgence à l'hôpital au seuil de la mort. Toutes les hypothèses, mais surtout les plus mauvaises, les plus désastreuses, mortelles.

Et si c'était, même, ce tueur aux origamis dont tout le monde parlait ? Mais elle se rassura sur ce point : au journal télévisé, ils avaient dit qu'il envoyait une lettre suspecte avant les faits. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

Elle trouva tout de même la force d'appeler la police après quelques minutes, composant le numéro d'urgence de doigts tremblants. Elle eut de mal à expliquer les faits, mais l'agent qu'elle eut au téléphone tenta vainement de la rassurer. Comme le jeune garçon n'avait pas disparu depuis bien longtemps, il lui conseilla d'attendre encore jusqu'au soir, même jusqu'au lendemain avant de réellement paniquer. En attendant, ils le rechercheraient partout dans les environs. Il lui demanda donc une description détaillée de son fils, de ce qu'il portait à ce moment là, si elle avait une photo à leur fournir, et qu'elle pouvait passer au poste pour la déposer.

Paniquée, elle eut même du mal à leur fournir une description correcte, soudainement oubliant quel vêtement elle lui avait mis le matin ou quelle taille exacte son petit bout faisait.

Elle venait pratiquement de raccrocher, le visage toujours blanc, les yeux toujours rouges même si les larmes avaient finalement réussi à se stopper et à sécher, lorsque Fye et ses deux filles revinrent. Les deux petites n'en menaient manifestement pas large non plus et montèrent tout de suite leurs affaires avec des visages aussi gênés qu'inquiets, alors que Fye alla à la seconde rejoindre sa femme, la prendre dans ses bras, la laisser pleurer, la tête contre son torse. Il caressa ses doux cheveux blonds, embrassa son crâne, susurra des mots réconfortants, même s'il savait que ça ne suffirait pas.

"Tiens le coup. Ne panique pas. Nous le trouverons bien assez tôt."

Mais bientôt n'était jamais assez tôt pour la mère. Et même s'il lui disait ça, lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer dans son fort intérieur, et ce même s'il ne montrait rien pour ne pas avoir un effet négatif sur ses fillettes et sur sa pauvre femme. Elle resta accroché au téléphone la journée entière, ne mangea ni ne but rien, pas même le soir, le visage blanc, se tenant le crâne, tapant des pieds en s'impatientant. On lui avait dit de chaque côté qu'on l'appellerait s'il y avait du nouveau ! Elle entendait souvent dire que pas de nouvelle signifiait bonne nouvelle, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop cette fois-ci. Elle voulut même sortir, le chercher d'elle-même, mais fut retenue par son mari. S'il la laissait faire, il était sûre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant de l'avoir trouvé et passerait la nuit dehors au besoin. Elle n'était pas ordinairement obstiné, mais c'était complètement différent dès qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants.

Inutile de dire que Fye laissa sa femme se reposer, patienter devant le téléphone et s'occupa du repas, des devoirs de ses filles, qui devraient aussi rattraper les cours manqués,et qui n'avaient guère la tête à ça, d'ailleurs, ainsi que d'aller les coucher une fois qu'eux trois eurent mangé -la Française, comme déjà dit, n'avala rien. Il alla la rejoindre une fois les fillettes dans leurs lits pour la câliner, l'embrasser. Même fatiguée, elle ne daigna pas sortir de la pièce et finit par s'endormir dans le canapé. Les événements de la journée étaient venus à bout de sa petite personne. Au moins, elle avait réussit à dormir, et cela soulagea son mari.

Soupirant, il s'autorisa alors à la prendre dans ses bras, aller la coucher, sans la défaire de ses vêtements -il avait trop peur de la réveiller, et qu'elle insiste pour rester au salon toute la nuit-, aller se coucher auprès d'elle. En fait, celui qui ne parvint pas à dormir, ce fut bien lui. Du moins, il dormit très peu, peut-être une heure ou deux.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer d'aller travailler demain, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser sa femme seule avec toute cette histoire. Sans compter le fait que réussir à ne pas le montrer ne signifiait pas qu'il s'inquiétait moins que sa femme.

Où était son fils ?

_Mardi_

_6:04 pm._

_0.791 inches_

Aussi bien Fye que Sophie se levèrent très tôt le lendemain matin. Il avait plu toute la nuit. La jeune femme s'était levée la première. Il la retrouva, sans qu'elle se soit changée, déjà près du téléphone. Il soupira en la voyant, s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, pour sa part en pyjama, embrassa sa tête. Elle ne réagit pas beaucoup, si ce n'est en lui envoyant un coup d'oeil fatigué. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux comme la veille. Les filles dormaient encore à l'étage. Il était un peu tôt, et Fye savait pertinemment que Sophie ne daignerait pas les envoyer à l'école aujourd'hui. Il avait même demandé aux professeurs de leurs envoyer les cours à rattraper rapidement afin qu'elles ne manquent rien. Il lui parla doucement.

"Je reste ici. Va prendre une bonne douche, ou même un bain. Cela te fera du bien, tu verras..."

Il alla cette fois déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, plutôt long, et sa femme s'autorisa à se cacher contre lui, retenir des sanglots pendant une petite minute avant d'hocher la tête, se lever mollement. Elle monta à l'étage, dans leur chambre, avant toute chose, pour aller chercher des vêtements propres, puis redescendit et entra dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Peu après, il entendit couler l'eau de la douche.

Comme prévoyant la réaction de Sophie si elle le voyait appeler avec le téléphone de la maison, il se dirigea vers l'entrée dans l'idée de sortir son téléphone portable de son manteau afin d'appeler l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser sa femme seule aujourd'hui. Il devait rester. Surtout si elle voulait sortir, aller au commissariat ou chercher leur fils d'elle-même.

Les pantoufles foulant le sol de l'entrée dans un bruit étouffé, il s'arrêta pourtant près du porte manteau, fronça les sourcils. Une enveloppe était glissée, sous la porte. Elle n'était pas affranchie mais son adresse était inscrite dessus, ainsi que son nom. Elle était adressée plus spécifiquement à lui, et non à la famille. L'écriture n'était pas manuscrite. On l'avait sans doute tapée à la machine à écrire ou à l'ordinateur.

Comme prévoyant le pire, c'est d'une main tremblante que l'homme aux cheveux blonds ouvrit le plus discrètement qu'il le put l'enveloppe en question. Elle contenait une page de papier blanc plié en deux, ainsi qu'une clé qui lui paraissait étrangement familière et sur laquelle était accrochée une étiquette inscrite du nombre : "1625".

Fronçant les sourcils, il déplia le papier. Un court texte y était inscrit.

"Celui de vous deux qui viendra le premier pourra savoir ce qui est arrivé à son frère absent; car, s'il meurt, la pointe sera rouillée; tant qu'il vivra, au contraire, elle demeurera polie.

L'idée lui vint d'aller consulter le couteau que son frère et lui avaient enfoncés dans l'arbre au moment de se quitter, afin de connaître le sort de l'autre. Quand il arriva au pied de l'arbre, le côté du couteau qui concernait son frère avait une moitié déjà couverte de rouille; mais l'autre était encore blanche. "

Le jeune homme se mit soudainement à pâlir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il regarda de nouveau la clé, tourna l'étiquette. D'autres mots étaient inscrit au dos.

"Le casier de votre fils, Mr. Flowright."

Il blêmit encore davantage, porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Son cerveau mal réveillé commença à recoller les morceaux. Cette lettre étrange se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement du mode opératoire d'un criminel bien trop connu qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir à la télévision il y a peu de temps. Il souffla.

"Le tueur aux origamis...? Oh, mon Dieu, Thomas... Oh, mon Dieu, Sophie..."

Il entendit l'eau se couper dans la salle de bain et comprit alors qu'il devait prendre rapidement une décision. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait se rendre à l'école, fouiller le casier de son fils, voir ce qu'on y avait laissé.

Mais devait-il parler de tout cela à Sophie ? Il pesa le pour et le contre rapidement dans son esprit. Si elle s'en rendait compte, qu'il le lui avait caché, elle lui en voudrait. Mais elle s'inquièterait beaucoup trop aussi s'il lui montrait cette lettre, cette clé. Il devrait de toute façon aller donner la lettre à la police. Ce pouvait être une piste... Et ce qu'il pouvait contenir, ce casier ? Il aviserait une fois là-bas. Il devait aussi se renseigner davantage sur le tueur : il savait que des tas de bouquins étaient sortis sur lui, sur son mode opératoire, même s'il ne les avait jamais lu auparavant. Le précédent coupable avait été exécuté, mais si ce nouveau tueur l'imitait, alors rien ne pourrait être inutile. Il alla chercher ses cheveux, respirant rapidement. Il pouvait peut-être simplement lui montrer la lettre. Elle paniquerait, c'était certain, mais s'il ne lui montrait pas la clé, elle n'aurait pas à insister pour l'accompagner. Qui sait ce que pouvait contenir le casier de son fils et à quel jeu se livrait le tueur.

Il avait après tout destiné la lettre à son seul nom.

Il passa tellement de temps à réfléchir qu'il put entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

(O) Tout révéler à Sophie

(∆) Lui montrer la lettre; mais dissimuler la clé

(□) Décider de lui cacher la totalité

(□) Décider de lui cacher la totalité


	3. Chapter 3

_Mardi_

_6:41 pm._

_0.798 inches_

Fye ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait faire était sans dire la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Du moins ce le serait si Sophie venait à apprendre qu'il lui avait caché cette lettre, ainsi que la clé de son propre fils que l'assassin lui avait envoyé. Il préférait ne même pas imaginer la scène qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Qu'il voulait toujours l'exclure, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Pourtant c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour elle. Si Sophie apprenait que son fils avait été capturé un tueur, le célèbre tueur aux origamis de surcroît, elle deviendrait dans le cas le plus probable, complètement folle. Il ne savait pas très bien prévoir si elle laisserait tomber et perdrait tout envie de continuer à vivre où si elle s'acharnerait jusqu'à trouver qui était ce tueur et l'égorger de ses mains mais aucune des deux situations n'était très louables.

Avant donc qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qu'il avait entre les mains, il plongea l'enveloppe et son contenu dans l'une des grandes poches de son manteau d'automne noir, sortit finalement son portable. Il avait bien l'intention de ne pas se rendre au travail, mais il savait qu'il appellerait plus tard, lorsque Sophie ne pourrait le voir et l'entendre. Il avait bel et bien l'intention d'aller au commissariat, mais surtout et en tout premier lieu de se rendre à la Mother Seton School. Ce que pouvait posséder le casier de son fils l'intriguait toujours. Ensuite il irait voir la police et leur montrerait sans aucun doute ce qu'il avait trouvé. Sortir son portable ne valait qu'une excuse pour la raison qui l'avait faite franchir le couloir jusqu'au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

La jeune femme arriva derrière lui, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas auprès du téléphone du salon, demandant, d'une tout petite voix, dans son français natal.

"**Fye ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**"

Il lui répondit plus ou moins rapidement, se retournant. Fye. Il fallait qu'il s'habitude à ce qu'elle appelle de cette façon. Elle ne l'appellerait jamais Fye-kun tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé leur fils, ça c'était certain. Lorsqu'elle était désespérée ou sérieuse, elle utilisait son prénom sans artifices.

"Rien, mon chaton. Enfin, je voulais prendre mon téléphone." Se séchant les cheveux d'une serviette blanche, l'air maussade, elle reprit. Il devrait aussi s'habituer à ce ton désemparé.

"Pourquoi faire ?..." il se retourna alors vers elle, lui prit doucement les épaules, les caressa, un geste qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre. D'autant plus qu'il resta muet quelques secondes avant de finalement lui répondre, la fixant dans les yeux, sérieux.

"Ecoute moi, Sophie. Je veux que tu appelles Iileena, et je veux que tu lui demandes si tu peux rester chez elle un moment. Tu prendras les filles avec toi."

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Q-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T-tu as appris de mauvaises nouvelles ?" Son visage avait soudainement blanchi. Il s'en voulut de lui mentir, mais il préférait cette réaction à celle qu'elle aurait pu avoir s'il lui avait révélé la vérité.

"Non, mais je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, aet je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser seule. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rester avec toi dans un moment aussi difficile, mais toi comme moi savons très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter l'hôpital."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, souffla difficilement, le coeur lourd. Il se sentait tellement coupable de lui faire subir ça, mais c'était pour son bien et pour le bien de leur fils. Il allait devoir rester seul s'il devait enquêter sur le tueur aux origamis. Il ne pouvait absolument pas risquer qu'elle découvre la vérité. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste à l'écart de tout ça. Elle lui en voudrait sans doute de l'avoir abandonnée à un tel moment, mais sa rancune dissparaîtrait une fois qu'elle aurait la véritable raison. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé leur fils.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve Thomas ?..."

"Je suis désolé, Sophie, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas..."

"Mais-..."

"C'ets pourquoi je veux que toi et les filles restiez chez Iileena." Les larmes coulèrent cette fois sur ses joues.

"Mais l'on pourrait retrouver Thomas aujourd'hui, ou même demain..."

"Mais nous pourrions aussi rester sans nouvelle pendant bien plus longtemps... Je t'en prie Sophie, essaye de comprendre..."

"C'ets toi qui ne comprends pas !" Elle reprit plus fort, sanglotant, le visage humide, ayant cessé de sécher ses cheveux pour le fixer avec tristesse et colère. "Je ne peux pas rester si loin de toi alors que notre fils a disparu, alors qu'il pourrait même être mort en ce moment ! J'ai besoin de toi !"

"Je sais que tu as besoin de moi, je suis désolé... Je t'assure que je viendrais te voir dès mon travail terminé."

"Qui répondra au téléphone si je ne suis même pas là..." Elle avait reprit le visage bas, sans plus écouter les paroles de son mari. Il alla lui caresser la tête, embrasser son front, susurrer.

"Je passerai au commissariat et à l'école avant d'aller travailler et leur demanderai de te ou me contacter sur nos portables s'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il faut que je donne à la police quelques informations et une photographie de Thomas."

La petite jeune femme ne sembla pas bien convaincue par ses paroles, jeta un regard autour d'elle, comme voulant se souvenir de quoi sa maison avait l'air avant de la quitter pour quelques temps. Elle ne voulait pas, mais elle préférait encore moins rester seule. Elle avait pourtant pensé que Fye demanderait des congés exceptionnels, mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée... Alors que son propre fils avait disparu... Comment pourrait-il même parvenir à travailler correctement avec cette image à l'esprit ? Elle ne comprenait décidément pas.

Sa meilleure amie ne savait encore rien de la situation. Accrochée au téléphone la veille, elle ne l'avait même pas appelée pour rendre compte des faits. Elle était bien certaine qu'elle ne la laisserait pas seule en sachant tout cela, d'autant qu'elle pouvait travailler à partir de chez elle. Et puis, son époux, Spencer, serait sans doute là pour lui tenir compagnie, avec leur petite fille, Emma. Finalement, la proposition lui parut de plus en plus viable.

Elle ferma les yeux, poussa un lourd soupir, sécha ses larmes.

"D'accord..." De nouveau, il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son front, puis glissa vers ses lèvres sur lesquelles il déposa un autre baiser, aussi doux que réconfortant. Il resta auprès de son visage pour susurrer de pâles excuses.

"Je suis désolé, Sophie... Je vais essayer de m'arranger, mais je ne peux rien te promettre, et je veux vraiment que tu puisses compter sur quelqu'un... Promets-moi simplement que tu te reposeras, et que tu vas essayer de te sortit tout cela de la tête.."

"...Bien sûr..." Mais il fut évident qu'elle mentait, criait intérieurement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se sortir de la têtee que son propre petit bébé était totalement introuvable. Il l'embrassa, une énième fois, caressa ses joues de ses deux pouces.

"Bien. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... Maintenant appelle la, prépare toi, Je vais m'occuper des filles et... de tout le reste. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit avant que toute cette histoire ne soit terminée."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'ai plus la force. Plus le courage..."

Il soupira, la blottit contre son torse, posa sa tête contre la sienne, ses cheveux blonds dans ses cheveux blonds, respirant leur odeur apaisante. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tout comme le sien. Il finit par la lâcher, la laisser appeler son amie, pendant que lui se prépara également rapidement, alla réveiller ses filles, préparé un petit déjeuner rapide composé de pain et de céréales.

Comme prévu, Iileena prit bien mal la nouvelle et paniqua pratiquement autant que Sophie au moment où elle l'avait apprise. Elle les autorisa bien évidemment à rester ses invités autant de temps que nécessaire, proposa à la seconde de les aider, dans quoi que ce soit; les démarches, l'enquête, absolument ce qu'ils désiraient. Malheureusement, Sophie n'avait clairement pas assez d'information à lui fournir pour lui permettre de l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Contrairement à son mari, elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement, ou si son fils avait été perdu, quelque part, dans la ville.

Comme Fye désirait se rendre au commissariat ainsi qu'à l'école avant de finalement se rendre à l'hôpital, Spencer se proposa même de venir les chercher en voiture et ils acceptèrent l'offre généreuse. Fye partit une fois prêt et l'estomac peu rempli. Il prit son téléphone portable avec lui, embrassa sa femme tendrement, s'excusa pour la millième fois, embrassa ses filles, puis prit sa voiture. L'accompagnant au dehors, sa femme le supplia de lui communiquer tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de la part de la police. Il hocha la tête avant de démarrer la voiture.

Il roula jusqu'à l'école puis décida alors seulement d'appeler l'hôpital et de l'excuser pour le jour même. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu annoncer à sa femme, son supérieur comprit immédiatement la situation et lui offrit une journée de congé sans une seule hésitation.

Une fois sortit de sa voiture anglaise sombre, le jeune père, vêtu à ses habitudes d'une chemise, d'une veste et d'un pantalon droit accompagné de chaussures vernies, en dessous de son manteau noir se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement et dû sonner à l'interphone afin qu'on le laisse entrer. Lorsqu'on lui demanda qui il était et qu'elle était la raison de sa visite, il répondit sans une seconde de répit, d'une voix mi douce, mi-sèche. Comme sa femme, il en voulait au personnel d'avoir manqué d'attention. Ils envisageaient de toute façon de changer d'établissement.

"Je suis Mr Flowright. Le père de Thomas Flowright. Ma femme et moi-même souhaiterions reprendre tout ce qui appartient à notre fils de son casier. Nous ne sommes pas certain de vouloir que tout ça reste ici plus longtemps..."

"Oh... Je vois... Quel est son numéro ?" Il dut s'assurer de la réponse en plongeant dans sa poche, vérifiant le nombre inscrit. "1625."

"Très bien, je vais vous ouvrir la porte. C'est au premier étage. Vous savez où se trouvent les casiers ?"

"Je devrais réussir à m'en sortir."

"L'école primaire se trouve dans le bâtiment A, Mr Flowright."

"Je sais."

Un petit bruit strident annonça l'ouverture de la grille et il entra alors avec hâte, enjambant la cour de l'entrée pour entrer dans le bâtiment A, monter les premiers escaliers qu'il trouva. Les cours avaient déjà commencé et les couloirs étaient complètement vides et surtout, parfaitement tranquilles. Il erra un moment, vérifiant les numéros de chaque casier, se rapprochant de plus en plus, dépassant les nombres mille six-cent et après une petite minute, finalement sur le numéro inscrit sur le casier de son fils. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide de la clé en sa possession. Le casier était parfaitement ordonner, et peu rempli. Quelques livres étaient empilés dans le fond, mais la première chose qu'il put remarquer fit une boîte à chaussure, beige, sans motif. Il fronça doucement les sourcils et alla la chercher des mains, la rapprocher de lui. Le casier était haut pour un enfant de six ans, mais bas pour lui et il décida de se mettre à genoux plutôt que de rester courber. Sur la boîte était accroché une note, même typographie que la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

"N'ouvrez ceci que si vous êtes seul, Mr. Flowright."

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il ne prit tout de même pas de risque, conscient qu'on pourrait l'interrompre n'importe quand et décida de sortir, prenant même les livres au passage, fermant le casier à clé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fur installé sur le siège avant de sa voiture qu'il décida enfin d'ouvrir la boîte et de dévoiler ses mystères. Lentement, il souleva le couvercle de carton. Puis, il sursauta.

La boîte contenait cinq origamis, chacun représentant un animal différent, tous numérotés. Un ours portait le chiffre un, un papillon le chiffre deux, un lézard le chiffre trois, un requin le chiffre quatre, et enfin, un rat, le chiffre cinq. Une autre feuille de papier, dépliée, même typographie, toujours, attendait d'être lue. Il y avait également un boitier devant contenir un CD sous les papiers. Mais ce sursaut s'expliquait par la présence d'une arme à feu, un pistolet, dans la boîte. Il blanchit un peu, se demandant quelle utilité il aurait dans la machination du tueur. Puis ses yeux bleus se reposèrent sur le papier blanc. Il l'attrapa de doigts tremblotants, le lu à voix basse. Même sa voix tremblait.

"Jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller pour sauver quelqu'un que vous aimez ?

Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour sauver votre fils ?

Cinq Origamis.

Cinq épreuves.

Chaque épreuve vous donne des lettres.

Les lettres dévoilent une adresse.

Si vous donnez ça à la police, vous ne reverrez jamais votre fils.

Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le sauver."

Le corps Fye se mit soudainement à trembler en entier et son visage blêmit de façon nette. Il posa son regard de nouveau sur le contenu de la boîte, un long moment, puis la referma avec hâte et décida de rouler doucement jusqu'à chez lui. Il était en réalité pressé, mais il craignait aussi que sa femme et ses filles ne soient toujours pas parties. Pourtant la demeure était vide lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, Spencer avait déjà dû arriver depuis quelques temps pour venir les chercher. Il sortit avec la boîte à chaussure sous le bras, laissant les livres de son fils dans la voiture, ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, courut jusqu'au bureau. Il alla sortir son ordinateur portable -il n'aimait pas bien ces objets, mais il était heureux aujourd'hui d'en avoir fait l'acquisition-. Il l'alluma, presta contre le temps que la machine infernale mit à démarrer, taper rapidement -du moins aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait- son mot de passe, ragea une fois de plus. L'ordinateur enfin prêt à fonctionner, il prit la boîte à chaussures en main, l'ouvrit, vida les origamis sur le bureau, prit le CD, l'inséra dans le lecteur. Après un court chargement, le lecteur de média se lança de lui-même et commença à jouer une vidéo.

Son contenu le laissa totalement sans voix, lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et de fines larmes réussirent même à perler et glisser sur sa joue. Il souffla, la gorge coincée, allant toucher l'écran de sa main, même s'il savait que ce geste ne ramènerait pas son fils.

"Thomas..."

Une caméra placée proche, mais en hauteur du petit garçon le filmait, seul, dans un endroit plutôt sombre, prisonnier d'une cuve fermée d'une grille et regardant partout autour de lui, pleurant. Il baignait déjà dans plusieurs centimètres d'eau. Cette vue fit serrer les dents et les poings du médecin, les larmes de rages et de tristesses coulant sur son visage et tombant sur son bureau, le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait oser faire ça à son fils. La vidéo s'estompa et laissa place au même message que celui disponible sur le papier, à une exception près. Il fuit suivit de quelques autres phrases.

"Ouvrez le premier Origami.

Il vous donnera votre première épreuve.

Toutes vos épreuves se dérouleront dans New-York city.

Connaissez-vous Central Park ?

Dépéchez-vous.

Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps."

Il tressailli, puis réalisa soudainement que les deux précédentes victimes, et sans doute celles qui avaient été tuées par le meurtrier original, avaient été retrouvées mortes quatre à cinq jours après leur disparitions toutes les deux. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Cinq épreuves – il avait quatre, cinq s'il avait de la chance, avant que son fils ne meurt. Cette cuve qui le faisait déjà barboter dans l'eau allait se remplir d'eau de pluie progressivement et le noyer... Son visage blanchit encore davantage, il se remit à trembler nerveusement. Les deux autres enfants avaient environ dix ans. Ils savaient sans doute nager.

Il ne donnait pas à Thomas plus de trois jours pour se noyer dans l'eau de pluie.

Soudainement pris d'un malaise horrible, il alla poser la main sur sa bouche, ferma les yeux, laissa tomber la tête sur le bureau. Il lui fallut au moins une bonne minute pour se redresser difficilement, se tourner vers les figurines de papier.

Il était maintenant hors de question qu'il aille voir la police. Tout était contre. Il n'avait pas le temps. Jamais la police ne retrouverait son fils à temps dans tout New-York. Et s'ils leurs en avait parlé, la presse se serait-elle emparé de l'affaire ? Sophie aurait été au courant de tout et tout e qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien.

Il tendit un bras tremblant vers l'ours de papier qu'il ouvrit de gestes un peu trop précipités. Le papier portaient d'autres inscriptions, et contenait ce qui paraissait être un ticket de parking. Il se mit à lire rapidement, puis se leva sur des jambes incapables de le porter efficacement, rangea tout ce qu'avait contenu la boîte, emporta son ordinateur, alla faire une valise, quelques vêtements, marcha comme un robot vers l'entrée, se rendit à sa voiture.

Toutes les épreuves se dérouleraient à New-York. S'il connaissait Central Park ? Était-ce une indication pour lui préciser que c'était le meilleur endroit d'où opérer ? Le plus proche de toutes les épreuves ?

Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une chambre d'hôtel près de là, en espérant ne pas croiser Sophie.

Il lui avait promis de venir la voir chez son amie... Il le ferait. En lui mentant effrontément.

Après un dernier regard sur le papier ouvert et le ticket dans sa main, il démarra la voiture.

Qu'est-ce que la première épreuve pouvait bien lui réserver ?


End file.
